


Be My Number One Fan

by doingthemost



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Love this journey for her, POV Alexis Rose, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: Even if back then, she had never posted about the distance between her and her mother, the fear that had gripped her heart when she threw herself out of a rolling car, or the remnants of her mascara-stained tears on her pillow, she doesn't want to lie about who she is now. She owes that much to herself. And the more she thinks about it, the more she doesn't want to hide anymore.Written for the prompt: "Alexis contemplates her social media #brand"
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Alexis Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Be My Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> Title from "Number One Fan" by MUNA. Thank you to Januarium for this prompt!

Alexis can't pinpoint exactly when it happened, but before she realizes it, it's been years since the last time she posted to her Instagram.

It isn't that she's not checking altogether. The app's still on her phone, and she double-taps the occasional comment she receives, just to keep the algorithm and her fan engagement going. She still sees the things people tag her in, and the articles hypothesizing about what she and her family are up to now. But she hasn't posted since her early days in Schitt's Creek, when her exile was still fresh. 

At first, she simply hadn't known what to post. She'd always wanted her Instagram to be a place of inspiration, so she'd developed a carefully-curated an assortment of palm trees and beaches, skyline views and open oceans, and her hair glinting in the sun as she performed for the public eye. What would she have added to her grid? The town center, with its sad little buildings? Her #OOTD in the motel mirror? Her one hundredth yogurt parfait from the café?

She'd had opportunities for influencer deals, but she'd never taken one before. There had always been plenty of her family's money to go around, and it hadn't felt, like, authentic. She didn't want to shill shit she didn't believe in or use, and she still has that blocker even now, when she needs the money the most. A few posts about diet pills could be a one-way ticket out – for both her _and_ her family. She could even take a few travel deals, and post from a faraway island about how it's soooooo nice to get away. 

Alexis supposes she kind of, like... It's dumb, but she feels like she owes it to whoever's watching to be authentic. Even if back then, she had never posted about the distance between her and her mother, the fear that had gripped her heart when she threw herself out of a rolling car, or the remnants of her mascara-stained tears on her pillow, she doesn't want to lie about who she is now. She owes that much to herself. And the more she thinks about it, the more she doesn't want to hide anymore.

So she wiggles her way into one of her favorite dresses, a gauzy pink little thing with flowers, and does her makeup, following her own mental template for 'a super chill day' and grabbing the right palette and lipstick shade accordingly. She studies her reflection in the mirror, smooths her pesky Rose eyebrows with a fingertip, then slings a bag over her shoulder on her way out.

There's a little patch of wildflowers on her way to the café, and Alexis takes seven photos before deciding on their best angle: _Aren't these so pretty? Who knew flowers could grow out of concrete!! There's like, a life lesson in here somewhere, anyone wanna guess what it is?_ 🌸🌺🌼🌹

Twyla grins at her as she pushes open the café door, then sets a cup of tea and a parfait down on the counter, at her favorite spot. Alexis snaps a photo of her breakfast on the counter, Twyla's name tag and smile visible in the background: _I never thought I'd be a routine person, but it's nice to have something to look forward to every morning_ 🙃🥰🍵

She takes a picture of every pet that comes in to work, adding every animal to her Instagram story. Cute lil puppies and kittens are so good for engagement, but she's also quietly looking for an excuse to add twenty new photos of Ted to her phone's photo storage. She posts her ten favorite photos, captioning them: _Just another day at the pawffice 🐈🐩🐇🦦_

And then after work, she walks over to the high school. Jocelyn's greeting every student with a hug, and when it's Alexis' turn, she squeezes her tightly and whispers in her ear: "I'm so proud of you, Alexis!"

"Thanks," Alexis says, smiling down at Jocelyn. She takes her cap and gown, her throat tight, then takes one last photo for her Instagram. Even if her mom can't make it to her graduation, she didn't do this for her mom or for anyone else: she did it for herself. _Better late than never, right?_

Later that night, when she's checking her phone, she turns onto her side, away from David, and wipes an errant tear off of her cheek when she notices that her most recent photo broke her like and comment record, scoring even higher than a bikini-clad photo of herself in Bora Bora.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at alamborghini!


End file.
